<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238776">Bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony joins an already sleeping Rhodey and Pepper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts">Lets_call_me_Lily</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey stirs when Tony pads into the room. Tony makes a motion for him to go back to sleep. He snuggles closer to Pepper. She stirs just enough to press more firmly against him. He listens as Tony takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and gets into bed. Rhodey opens his eyes when Tony kisses his shoulder. Tony leans in and kisses his lips.</p><p>“Did you eat?” Pepper asks groggily.</p><p>“Yes, thanks.” Tony says before leaning over Rhodey to kiss her.</p><p>“I had a project I wanted to finish so I wouldn’t be distracted with you two tomorrow,” Tony explains.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>